


【雀波】出错

by fearless1120



Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 21:49:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20919173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fearless1120/pseuds/fearless1120





	【雀波】出错

为什么多喝点酒，醒来就在宾馆啊？郑世云撑着坐起身，迷茫的看着四周散乱着自己的衣物，这情况或许是自己想的那样吗？

手伸到身下探了探，粘滑的手感再熟悉不过，某套的润滑液果然强悍。郑世云无语的扶着腰，纳闷昨天喝了多少，被带走吃干抹净了还断片得彻底。

“嗡嗡。”手机连续振动了几下，屏幕亮着学生会群的消息。郑世云想伸长手去够，够不到又不想挪动下半身，只好倒下匐趴着伸长手够。

床单蹭的他的胸口尖锐的疼，郑世云拿过手机才有空看自己胸口怎么了，不看还行，一看差点骂脏话。平日淡色的乳尖现在竟整颗红的，仔细用手拨还可以看到隐约咬破的痕迹。到底谁？属狗的吗？牙尖嘴利的？

郑世云皱紧眉头闭着眼回想昨天发生了什么，他在酒吧的边上点了一排的酒喝，像他这样心情郁闷自个儿灌酒的人比比皆是，也没想到会有人来招惹他。那男的好像把头发的一边撩上去了，感觉挺年轻的，跟他搭话之后不知怎么的就一起去了宾馆。被亲晕压倒在床上的感觉还在，那人坐在他的身上脱掉了自己的上衣，由下而上的视角看上去，身材也很不错。这些都不是重点……重点是郑世云根本没记得那人长什么样。

深呼一口气，算了算了不记得更好，郑世云边安慰着自己，边打开手机看信息。

“学生会主席-林煐岷 8:32:09

学生会招新定在晚上七点九教307，请各位部长准时提前二十分钟到达，收到请回复。

文艺部部长-金在奂 8:34:01

知道啦。

学生会副主席-邕圣祐 8:50:21

OK

体育部部长-姜丹尼尔 8:54:44

终于新部员帮我干事了。

学生会副主席-黄旼炫 8:57:36

收到。

宣传部部长-金东贤 9:03:54

好的。

学生会主席-林煐岷 10:01:22

纪检部呢？

文艺部部长-金在奂 10:02:11

？你直接去他寝室问他不就得了，反正天天去。”

现在十点半了，林煐岷还没回真去他寝室了？郑世云沉默的捏着手机，先给自己的室友发了条私信。

“郑世云 10:31:45

光贤，你在寝室吗？有人来找我吗？”

等了一会儿李光贤还没回，郑世云有点烦的抓了抓头发，干脆扔了手机去洗澡。昨晚那人做得有点狠，但还算给他留了面子，大夏天的没有在显眼的地方留痕迹，衣服也是干净的。郑世云吹干头发之后再看手机，李光贤回了。

“李光贤 10:59:38

没人来，怎么了？”

意料之中的回答。吵了那么大一架，林煐岷怎么会第二天就来寝室找他呢？气在当头上的郑世云自然懒得看林煐岷，但得知林煐岷没来找他脸色不禁黑了一层。

跟李光贤约着一起吃了饭后在寝室休息，一下午郑世云都把群消息晾着没管，直到好友金在奂找上门来。

“咋回事啊？晚上七点招新你知道了吗世云？”金在奂三两步爬上郑世云的上铺床，此时郑世云正仰面捧着手机刷视频，被他这么一吓手机屏幕直接砸脸上。

“……知道啊。”郑世云吃痛的揉揉鼻梁，有气无力的回应。

“那你怎么不回群信息，跟林煐岷吵架了？”金在奂八卦的瞅瞅郑世云，“看你这样昨晚肯定没睡好，一脸纵欲过度。”

被说中的郑世云震惊于金在奂直觉如此之准，翻了个身逃避他的视线：“就，忘了回而已。”

“喔~好吧。”金在奂难得没问下去。

郑世云这口气还没来得及松，屁股就挨了一巴掌，“干嘛？”要不是他反射弧长，真忍不住要叫出来。

“你看看现在几点了，一起吃饭去，等下就招新了。”金在奂见郑世云像没抹油的机器人一样僵硬的坐起身，郁闷的看自己的手说道：“我也没用多大劲，很痛吗？”

“……”郑世云说不了金在奂，只能暗骂昨晚倒霉催的那人。

到了招新场地，郑世云从办公室那领了一沓的新生资料，都是要面试纪检部的。

“诶，我俩的厚度差不多，”金在奂把他手上的文艺部资料放边上对比，“毕竟是大部门，今年还多招生，等下跟主席多讨要几个名额。”

“你几个名额了现在？”郑世云翻动资料，粗略的记住每个新生的信息。

“十个，你呢？”

“十四个。”

“嚯，果然是大部门。”

“……拜托，你知道没部员的时候我和女部长一人查三栋楼卫生的痛苦吗，而且不是试用一个月还要减人数吗，减两个的话，十二个人查寝刚好分。”

“我们寝室411托你照顾了，要求不多，三星就行。”

“这要求还不多吗？”

“过分了世云。”

郑世云抿着嘴笑，逗金在奂还是一如既往有趣。翻看的动作到最后一张停了下来，郑世云意外的看到个熟面孔。

“咦，这朴佑镇准备进纪检部？喂，染红发算违反你们纪检部的规定吗？”金在奂看到郑世云手上资料显眼的证件照，好奇凑过来看。

“不算。”郑世云认真的把朴佑镇资料的每栏空都看了，熟悉的感觉越来越强烈。

“还是釜山的，是不是跟我们主席大人很像？我记得主席大二的时候也染的红发。”

“嗯，有点吧。”郑世云初见林煐岷是在军训时，来探望的学生会干部里有个红头发部长，十分惹眼。本来报文艺部的郑世云莫名其妙被林煐岷挖到纪检部，如今才莫名其妙的当了纪检部部长。一年过后的郑世云站在了学生会干部的队列中，在大片的新生中一眼就发现了红发的朴佑镇。

“这么有个性的，搁你纪检部不太合适，你在我这有没有看上的，我跟你换。”金在奂没掩盖对朴佑镇的兴趣，把手上的资料推给郑世云。

“等人来了你自己问，他想去你那你就带走。”郑世云盖上自己的资料，百无聊赖的拿出手机玩。

“好吧，到时候人要跟我走你可别后悔哈。”金在奂美滋滋的挪回资料，不用换就能到手的宝贝可不就是血赚了。

“嗯。”郑世云淡淡回应了他，视线停留在手机上怎么也聚不了焦，脑子难以控制地想起上次和朴佑镇的相遇。

大约一星期前他去查寝的时候，查到最后一新生房间门没锁但是没开灯，犹豫了一会儿郑世云敲敲门进去了。喊了几声都没人回应，郑世云想着查完寝就走，随手开了灯，回头就被躺在下铺的朴佑镇吓到。朴佑镇靠着墙蜷成一团，手死死捂住肚子面冒冷汗。郑世云轻声问他要不要带他去校医室，他似乎是痛的没感觉了话都说不出。光看也看不出名堂的郑世云急的走来走去，想抱起朴佑镇但抱不动，刚想打电话求助好友，朴佑镇已经被他折腾醒了。问了之后才知道朴佑镇是惯犯胃病，抽屉里有药，郑世云火急火燎的去泡了胃药，用两个纸杯倒来倒去终于温了再给朴佑镇喝。守到朴佑镇室友回来，郑世云嘱咐了一下才走了。

说郑世云是心好，只有本人知道一百分的好意，里面有五十分是因为在朴佑镇身上看到了林煐岷的影子。腰被金在奂的胳膊肘捅了一下，郑世云回过神。

“主席到了。”

郑世云缓缓抬头，林煐岷在和坐在前几排的部长们说话，黑发的他在视觉上温柔稳重了不少，但此时郑世云见到他就耐不住烦躁，没对上眼便看往别处。

越想躲，越躲不开。“来了？”头顶传来问话，郑世云不想回答。

“人都在面前了还问来了？”好在金在奂憋不住话，打破了尴尬的气氛。“主席，可以多给我文艺部两个名额不？”

“你要这么多人做什么？”林煐岷站在郑世云的身边，淡淡的沐浴露香萦绕着他，郑世云忍耐着低头看手机，祈祷金在奂快点结束话题。

“十二月份不是有合唱吗，还有文艺节，忙不过来嘛。”

“多给你两个，试用之后裁四个可以吗？”

“那还不是一样！”

“嗯，不能破例。”

总算是走了，郑世云默默松了一口气。

招新开始后，新生按顺序从隔壁教室一个一个来面试。大部分新生都很乖，也不缺亮眼的，一位叫赖冠霖的看起来就根正苗红，去了办公室，还有一个机灵鬼叫李大辉，文艺部的人了，拥有一双桃花眼一来就让金在奂想挖来的叫朴志训，竟然报的体育部。

除此之外，朴佑镇的出场也让学生会干部引起小骚动。

“各位学长学姐好，我是面试纪律检查部的朴佑镇。我来自釜山，兴趣是唱歌跳舞。想加入纪检部的理由是我比较认生，希望能通过学生会活动锻炼自己。”

一边听着朴佑镇的自我介绍，郑世云把他的资料抽出来放在最上面，问了一些例行的问题之后觉得没什么问题，示意金在奂可以开始挖墙脚了。

“你刚才说兴趣是唱歌跳舞，那你有没有兴趣来文艺部呢？”金在奂脑中已经有朴佑镇来文艺部之后吸引大一女生疯狂报文艺节节目的场景了。

“在发挥长处和弥补短处之中，我选择后者，不好意思学长，我的唯一志向是纪检部。”朴佑镇自信的样子还有点臭屁，直接把金在奂的下句话堵死了。

金在奂张张嘴，无奈地选择退步：“那你文艺节要报节目啊。”

“好的。”朴佑镇礼貌的答应下，笑盈盈的盯着郑世云看。那甜度郑世云开始怀疑朴佑镇认生是瞎掰的，印象中他也就帮过朴佑镇一次而已。

“嗯，没问题了。”郑世云摆手示意下一个。

迎新的结果并没有很大的改变，大部分是在应聘本部的人内选择。林煐岷对于部门人数把控的很严，没有给任何一个部门放水加人。

金在奂不死心的凑郑世云边上小声说道：“要不世云你去问问林煐岷，让他给你多加几个。”郑世云早就知道这哥的脾性，只管自己挑人，避开了金在奂的要求。

“你去问，他指不定会答应。”金在奂肩膀撞了一下他。

郑世云瘪嘴看金在奂，把朴佑镇的资料抽出来晃晃，问：“这人你还要不要了？”

“你没听他说吗？唯一志向是纪检部，一片丹心哦。”

郑世云轻哼一声，看了一眼资料上朴佑镇的证件照。说真的，朴佑镇给他一种控制不住的感觉，把他收入纪检部可能是个大祸害。郑世云一向选择避开麻烦，但这两天发生的事让他有些许改变，他有点期待朴佑镇加入带来的变化。

把新成员的名单提交给副主席后，郑世云按照资料上留的通讯号依次添加好友。到了最后一个时，郑世云震惊的发现朴佑镇竟不知不觉躺在自己的好友列表里。什么时候的事？以前就认识吗？可是脑子里没有这号人啊？郑世云思考了会儿还是没想到缘由，索性放弃了，先创了个群把新部员拉进去。

新成员们仿佛都在紧张的盯着手机等消息，一发出申请都秒进。

“纪检部部长-郑世云 20:45:22

大家把备注改成班级-名字，方便认人。

应用化学1班-朴佑镇 20:45:30

是这样吗学长？”

马上有人回了，这速度让郑世云愣了会，看了一下备注确实是改对了。

“纪检部部长-郑世云 20:46:12

是的。

应用化学1班-朴佑镇 20:46:16

好的☺”

又来了，这次更快。郑世云没有接话，对着聊天界面研究，尝试打出“好的☺”需要多长时间，不管怎么试至少都要十秒。难道朴佑镇有什么特殊的快速回消息技巧吗？

过了半分多钟部员们陆续改好备注回应了，郑世云数了一下人到齐了，开始编辑明天见面的信息。

“纪检部部长-郑世云 20:50:02

看了你们的课表，明天下午三四节没有课。三点五十在八教415学生会办公室集合。

应用化学1班-朴佑镇 20:50:07

好的学长。”

第三次看朴佑镇的快速回话已经没有这么惊讶了。上下属布置任务时，回复这么快倒是会让人有被尊重的感觉。大一的孩子就有这样的觉悟，社会关系的功课做得还不错啊？郑世云又一次怀疑朴佑镇认生是真是假。

郑世云把手机放在一边去洗漱了，回来之后群里果然都回复了。各式各样的回答，仔细看能看出朴佑镇的回复和别人不一样的感觉，很自然的亲近。

朴佑镇，朴佑镇，郑世云默念着他的名字，一边爬上床一边搜索关于他的信息。思来想去都没有，我有失忆过吗？要不直接问好了。

郑世云点开和朴佑镇的私聊界面，在输入栏里打下“我们什么时候加的好友？”。停了一会儿，又在这句话前面加了个“学弟”，礼貌一点。嗯……郑世云沉默的盯着屏幕，突然看见左上角显示对方正在输入中，心虚地把打好的字全删了，当做什么事都没有。

“对方正在输入中”一闪一灭，等了一分钟有信息了。

“朴佑镇 21:10:43

学长，谢谢你上次帮我泡药。”

意料之外又情理之中，郑世云期望朴佑镇能给点破绽让他想起来，但朴佑镇显然没有想法。

“郑世云 21:11:30

不客气，下次注意按点吃饭。

朴佑镇 21:11:40

好的好的，那天真的太困了，睡一下就睡过头了。”

郑世云不知道该怎么回，最近的学弟会解释这么多吗？不过这条朴佑镇的回复又秒回了。

“郑世云 21:12:46

嗯嗯☺”

输入法自动跳出☺，郑世云觉着蛮可爱的就顺手发了。左上角马上显示出对方正在输入，郑世云翻个身侧着躺，切出去看了一下网页回来还没有信息。或许是很长一段话吗？

“朴佑镇 21:14:32

学长身体还好吗？”

好是好……？怎么会这么问？郑世云一个问号发过去。难道他看起来身体很不好的样子吗？啊……郑世云打开前置摄像头打量自己的脸，还好啊。

“朴佑镇 21:14:50

你看起来很累。”

是的，拜某个不知道的混蛋所赐，他缓了一个下午都感觉身上哪都痛。

“郑世云 21:15:30

可能是打游戏通宵的原因吧。”

金在奂也说过他看起来不太好，连朴佑镇都发现了，林煐岷竟然一点消息都没有。郑世云点开和林煐岷的聊天界面，纪录停在五天前冷漠的“哦”，不用忍受冷暴力的感觉还真不错。

朴佑镇半晌没回答，郑世云不甚在意的退出去看视频，二十几分钟过去都有点困意了，手机才震动。

“朴佑镇 21:47:19

学长早点休息，晚安。”

郑世云可以判定朴佑镇确实是自来熟，不是的话，他也有点奇怪。郑世云身为一个双性恋，除了林煐岷，暂时还没跟别的男生说过晚安。在他的认知范围内，男生一般不会对同性说这个。跟他关系很好的金在奂，话题都是戛然而止，睡觉就睡觉了，哪有什么晚安。

“郑世云 21:47:30

嗯。”

朴佑镇还没有达到让他破例的关系。回复完郑世云把手机往床头一放，丝毫没有察觉他的话早已把对面的人搅得难以入眠。

郑世云搬着一大叠的查寝表到了约定的教室，刚打印出来的表还热乎着没有分好张数，看着时间还早休息一下。

坐下没多久便听见背后传来脚步声，郑世云回头先看见一头红发，愣了一下才辨别出来是朴佑镇。

“怎么这么早来了，还有二十分钟吧。”郑世云转移视线，红发的朴佑镇总让他隐约有林煐岷围绕在他边上的感觉，偏偏不是现在林煐岷的样子，而是最初让他心动的林煐岷。

“我们班没课，想着早点可能帮得上忙就来了。”朴佑镇坐在郑世云同排隔一个空位的位置，冲他笑了笑。

“这样？喔，下午是二班的课。正好你帮我数一下这个表，”郑世云拍拍叠成一摞的表，“分出六个5张，六个6张，订一下订书钉给我，我来填。”

“好。”朴佑镇答应后马上开始行动，很快分好一份给郑世云。郑世云从手机上调出信息，一张一张填。没有说话但各有事做，气氛没有想象中的尴尬。

“学长在打什么游戏？”

“嗯？”郑世云写字的动作停了一下，刚想说没怎么打游戏就反应过来，昨天刚用打游戏做借口掩饰气色不好，斟酌之后说了个金在奂常打的游戏：“英雄联盟。”

“我也有玩，学长在哪个区？”朴佑镇侧头看了一眼郑世云，挑眉问道。

“……一区。”郑世云对这个游戏并不了解，但金在奂天天念叨还是听了点，蒙混过关不算难事。

“一区我有号呢，你打什么位置？”

“我不太会，哪个位置都行。”郑世云心里抱怨朴佑镇怎么对这游戏问这么多，而且问问题还不自报答案，接都不好接。

“学长谦虚了，通宵玩怎么会不太会呢，下次能带我吗，我不坑还脾气好。”

见话题快要结束了，郑世云没想太多，直接嗯嗯应下。朴佑镇咧嘴笑了，从郑世云的角度刚好可以看见他的小虎牙，顽皮可爱的样子让他被问题狙击不爽的感觉散了一些，总归朴佑镇年纪小一点，游戏少年问这些基本的问题是正常的。

“数好了，学长有多的笔吗？我也写一点吧。”

“就这一支，我来就行，辛苦你了。”郑世云摇了摇笔，手指划过手机屏幕，看接下来要写的信息。

被拒绝的朴佑镇没事好做，盯着郑世云看了一会儿，站起来在教室逛了一圈，又坐回原来的位置。郑世云扫一眼时间，还有十五分钟，足够写完了。于是郑世云没管朴佑镇在做什么，自顾自填表，一个眼神都没有赏给他。

朴佑镇装模作样的看向窗外，实际上是占着角度便宜偷看郑世云。一开始悄悄瞄两眼就移开看风景，久了发现郑世云根本没注意他，便光明正大的看。

郑世云的面部曲线极为柔和，垂眸时眼下两条细褶，挺立的鼻梁末尾是圆润的鼻头，嘴唇饱满呈淡粉色。真是具有迷惑性的容貌。朴佑镇眼中的郑世云渐渐幻化成另一幅样子，满面酡红，眼中带水，一笑把他的魂都勾走了。他的部长喝了酒会变成妖精，是不是只有他知道呢？

白色棉质短袖因为郑世云俯身的动作圆领隆起一个小小的缺口，朴佑镇的目光毫不避讳的在领口处徘徊，锁骨若隐若现的感觉正正好，和表面寡淡的郑世云很合适。

撑着脖子看僵了，反正郑世云也不理他，朴佑镇双手折叠趴在桌上侧头看。眼前是郑世云指节清晰的手有条不紊的写着字，笔尖在纸上划出的声音让他有点困，眼睛眨了两下最终向睡意妥协闭上了。

郑世云写到最后几张时已有部员到了，嘴上招呼着他们随便找位置坐，麻利的把表都写完后才发现朴佑镇睡着了。郑世云哭笑不得的推推朴佑镇肩膀，为了不让他丢面子，特地凑近了些压低嗓子说道：“起来了，人都到了。”

见朴佑镇迷茫的睁眼，郑世云慢悠悠把查寝表搬到讲台上，开始介绍纪检部日常工作。朴佑镇不可思议地揉揉头发，昨晚失眠了也不至于趴着就睡着了，不过好像结果不错，耳朵享受到福利了。

郑世云被部员们围着问问题的时候，朴佑镇站边上静静看着他，眼中的笑意藏不住，不过本人也没有藏着的打算。等大家带着表走了之后，朴佑镇才跟着郑世云出了教室。

郑世云停下脚步疑惑地看向身后人，这学弟甜腻腻的表情给别人看见绝对会被误会他们关系很好，实际上也没什么特殊交情。

“学长等下去哪？”朴佑镇与郑世云并肩，自然的开启话题。

“吃饭。”

“介意一起吃吗？一个人怪孤单的。”

果然朴佑镇接了这句话，郑世云停步侧身看他，到这个程度不问都说不过去了，如此明显的好感暗示。

“我们以前认识吗？”

“……算是不认识吧。”朴佑镇被突然的问题击中，考虑之下回了个模糊的答案。

“那我们怎么会有好友？”郑世云可没跟他打哈哈的打算。

“不是学长昨天加的吗？”朴佑镇歪头，感觉嘴唇有些干燥伸舌舔了舔。

郑世云皱眉双手抱肘，退一步拉远了距离：“昨晚想加你的时候，发现你已经在列表里了。”

朴佑镇收了笑容，有些失望的看着郑世云的动作，开口想说又憋住了，抿唇别开眼：“你忘了就算了，也不是很重要。”

脑中闪电般过了一个猜想，郑世云瞬间起了鸡皮疙瘩，走廊恰巧吹了一阵风冷得他打了一哆嗦。怎么可能呢，太离谱了。

“行吧，走，吃饭去。”郑世云搓搓手臂先走了，活了这么久肯定有被他忘记的时间，可能是什么初中同学朋友的朋友的朋友的朋友，对，无所谓，早晚加好友都一样的。朴佑镇爱怎么样就怎么样吧，大男人的还怕个小学弟怎么。

朴佑镇苦笑着跟在郑世云身后，除开最后一句违心，其余他没有说谎，可是郑学长不相信呢。

“纪检部部长 10:51:21

有男生有空吗，来人科这边帮忙搬一下伞蓬。”

郑世云发完消息便关了手机屏幕，去边上便利店买了瓶水。运动会过明天就要开始了，林煐岷却紧急发通知说再租一个伞蓬，本来这活是金在奂弄的，他临时有事来不了拜托给郑世云。郑世云没想答应的，实在受不了金在奂撒娇，而且是在他再三保证只要过去抬就行租用的事已经谈好了才勉强答应。

谁知道这伞蓬鬼一样重，烈日炎炎的搬到半路郑世云已经想原地去世了。

“应用化学1班-朴佑镇 10:51:40

马上过去。”

之前和朴佑镇的关系还有些别扭，但此时郑世云正式把朴佑镇划为亲切的好朋友范围，金在奂就往外挪一挪。

郑世云想坐下，没有凳子，也不好坐在台阶上，唉声叹气地来回走。还好是周末，不然大家都有课找不到帮手。寝室到这走路大概要十分钟，不知道这瓶水喝完之前，朴佑镇能不能到。

郑世云一次性喝了一半水饱得打嗝，这会儿有一口没一口的喝。远处一个人影风风火火的跑来，那速度要大概比体育考试中的郑世云还快。震惊的同时松了一口气，有人救他了。

伞蓬很显眼，朴佑镇一下就看见郑世云的位置，脸上绽开灿烂的笑容，加速跑过来。

“就这一个吗？”朴佑镇身上还带着风的感觉，笑着的时候眼中都闪着光，站在面前活脱脱的阳光健气少年。

郑世云看愣了，点点头，掩饰的喝了一口水结果呛住了。朴佑镇笑他冒失，接过手中的水，在他背上一下一下拍帮着顺气。

“扔了吧，我不喝了。”郑世云好些了后，指了指边上的垃圾桶。

“我有点口渴，可以喝吗？”水瓶中就剩下两口的样子，解决是没问题的，当然对于朴佑镇来说原因是否是口渴就不得而知了。

“呃……你要喝也行。”郑世云刚想说不太方便吧，面对朴佑镇坦荡的目光又说不出来了。

得到允许朴佑镇迅速的仰头喝掉剩余的水，郑世云不自然的看着朴佑镇滚动的喉结，鬼使神差的没移开视线。

“我去扔瓶子。”朴佑镇没喝够似的舔舔唇，舌尖的粉色无端让郑世云产生些不好的想象。莫非累的精神恍惚胡思乱想了吗。郑世云忍住脖颈后的战栗，转头看向别处。

朴佑镇没有让郑世云动手，说着很轻松，确实看起来特别轻松地拎了起来。郑世云客套的问了一下要不要帮忙，朴佑镇似笑非笑的看了他一眼：“不用了，但是等下请我吃冰激凌可以吗？”

郑世云本来就有请客的意思，飞快的答应了，跟在朴佑镇边上往学生会办公室走去。路上郑世云试探的打开话题，害怕朴佑镇搬着东西没力气开口，做好了闭嘴的打算。朴佑镇却跟没事人一样游刃有余地聊天，脸不红气不喘。

“你平时都有运动吗？”郑世云默默地瞄了一眼朴佑镇的手臂，袖子的遮掩下看不出什么。

“还好吧，练舞比较多，可能有些动作用手臂多吧。”朴佑镇努起嘴，明明是解释，脸上却是求表扬的表情，“学长我也可以一手抱起来呢。”

“说得好像试过一样。”郑世云没什么自信反驳，小声的抱怨了一声。

朴佑镇没回答，只低头呵呵笑。

超市内，郑世云熟门熟路的绕到冰柜，那扫视冰激凌的样子像国王巡视军队一样，又让朴佑镇笑得眼角扬起调皮的弧度。

“要吃什么？”

“学长有推荐的吗？”

“嗯……我常吃的是薄荷巧克力味的。”

“那就那个吧。”

郑世云拿了两个去结账，朴佑镇跟在边上。“拿一下勺子。”郑世云扬起下巴示意方向，手上边从兜里拿出校园卡刷钱。

朴佑镇听话的挑了两个挖冰激凌的短勺，递了一个给郑世云。一手交勺，一手交冰激凌。

“今天的温度得有35℃了，一个人在寝室打空调怪奢侈的，早知道去自习室蹭一下了。”郑世云将冰激凌的盖子扔在超市门口的垃圾桶里，挖了满满一勺冰激凌放在口中，满足的眯起眼。

“啊……不好，”朴佑镇脚步顿了一下，看向郑世云，“我忘记关我寝室的空调了。”

“咦？你就这么出来了？”郑世云惊讶得睁大了眼。

“学长不是需要帮忙吗？”语气温柔，眼神专注，朴佑镇之于郑世云真是好到没得挑了。

“嗯……谢谢你了。”郑世云躲开朴佑镇的注视，道谢的话越说越小声，尴尬之后赶紧往嘴里塞了一大勺冰激凌，太冰了脸皱巴巴的还要忍住。

朴佑镇宿舍在三楼，郑世云的在五楼。到了三楼，郑世云正要往上走，手腕被拉住了。

“学长要不要来我寝室蹭空调，就我一个，他们下午应该不回来。”

朴佑镇的手很烫，一握就让郑世云的手出汗了。郑世云觉得挣开或许不太礼貌，随朴佑镇握着，犹豫了一会儿，还是没忍住空调的诱惑答应了。

朴佑镇没想到郑世云答应得这么轻易，表情雀跃得只差给他按上一根摇动的大尾巴了。

一开门，空调的冷气扑面而来，瞬间身上的燥热被吹散了，郑世云满足的眯起眼，往前走两步就想找个椅子坐下了。朴佑镇忙把自己位置指给郑世云，自己拉了室友的椅子坐郑世云边上。

“你们寝室开空调很频繁吗？”郑世云打量房间四周，上次来是傍晚都没仔细看，光顾着照顾朴佑镇了。不例外的柜子上都是发下来的新书，还有男孩子必备的电脑设备。大一新生刚来大部分较为整洁，郑世云对比了一下自己寝室，身为纪检部的部长有点心虚。

“是啊，很热嘛。我们电费充了很多，几乎一到中午就开。”

“喔……蛮好的。”郑世云寝室的人都比较好学且勤俭，人在寝室的时间不多，再加上电费方面商量起来也尴尬，开空调的次数两只手都数的过来。

聊天话题中断，郑世云无聊地拿出手机看消息，顺便回了金在奂关于伞蓬进度的询问。

“学长，要开黑吗？”一句话问的郑世云愣住，疑惑地望向朴佑镇时，他已经按了电脑的开机键。完了，又是这该死的游戏的事。

“我……”郑世云刚想说没电脑，见朴佑镇右手边摆着的他室友的电脑，话止住了。要是他这么说，朴佑镇肯定会开室友的电脑，就算有密码也会当场打电话问。打开游戏的话，他撒谎的事不就暴露了吗……

“不了不了，我……我要回去午睡了……”即使舍不得空调，郑世云也打算撤退了。

“啊……这样，好吧，那下次再一起玩。”朴佑镇目光闪了闪，没说挽留的话，爽快的站起身送郑世云。

郑世云逃似得回到了自己的楼层，准备开寝室门却发现钥匙忘带，没好气的敲金在奂寝室的门。开门的是金在奂的室友，郑世云这才想起金在奂应该在处理学生会的事还没回来，沮丧的说没事之后回到自己寝室门口。

“郑世云 12:33:45

光贤，你在哪？我忘带钥匙了……”

按平常的情况，李光贤大概要两三分钟才回，郑世云无奈的在门口来回踱步。

“李光贤 12:36:15

我在图书馆，你要来拿钥匙吗？”

好不容易等到李光贤的回复，人却在图书馆。从宿舍到图书馆要走十五分钟，还是大中午。

“郑世云 12:36:57

算了，我问问看大爷可不可以给我钥匙吧。”

郑世云又去一楼，没见着大爷的身影心情更郁闷了，本就是自己迷糊没带钥匙，落得在门口也进不去的下场怪不着别人。

“哎……”郑世云靠着墙，先等等看大爷，要是实在太久了只能去图书馆找李光贤了。

五分钟过后，郑世云把重心换另一只脚撑着，大厅没有风扇，门开着外头源源不断的热气快把他蒸熟了。不行的话……去金在奂寝室呆着也行吗……郑世云眨眨眼试图让自己清醒一点。

“咦？学长？”近处传来熟悉的声音，有人搭拉着拖鞋走过来，“你怎么在这？”

郑世云听这声音心头一紧，抬眼看果然是朴佑镇，一时有些尴尬：“我忘带钥匙了，想找大爷要，但是人不知道哪去了。”

“等很久了吗？看你的样子都要热晕了。”朴佑镇用手上的罐装可乐往郑世云的脸颊上贴，冰凉的触感刺激得他抖了一下。“要不去我寝室休息吧，我很安静的。”

朴佑镇身上还有从空调房带出来的丝丝凉气，再加上他神情单纯不像是要把郑世云骗去打游戏的……好吧主要还是空调诱惑到郑世云了。

“好吧……我趴桌子上睡。”郑世云说着挪动脚步，给自己一个较能接受的理由，跟着朴佑镇回寝室了。

“学长有洁癖吗？”

“完全没有。”

“那是……介意我的床吗？”

郑世云感觉朴佑镇问的有点问题，但他也说不出具体在哪，只好回答：“我不介意，但是我睡你的床不太好。”

朴佑镇没有立刻回答，似乎在斟酌怎么说才好，一直到寝室都是默默开门。进了空调房，郑世云又活了，手背在额头上蹭蹭一片湿，果然流了好多汗。

“我可以洗个脸吗？”郑世云走到洗手台前问。

朴佑镇一副有想说的话的表情，顿了一下说道：“嗯没问题。”

郑世云打开水龙头，用手扑水在脸上。刚才他好像搞错顺序了，应该先得到朴佑镇的许可再走动，潜意识里他默认朴佑镇会答应他的要求。朴佑镇目前都没有拒绝他的要求，这是正常的吗？转念一想他也没有提什么私人的要求，客观来说朴佑镇只是比较对学生会的工作比较积极吧。

洗脸过后总算清爽一点，郑世云走到朴佑镇边上，指了一下桌子说道：“我在这休息一下就行，你做自己的事没关系。”

“还是去床上休息吧，让学长趴在桌上睡我有压力。”

“不不，我能在这凉快凉快就很感谢了。”

“我的床没味道的。”

“不是……我没有嫌你的床。”

“下午没人回来，学长睡我的床也没人知道，我也不会说出去的。”朴佑镇说话认真的气势，郑世云有预感他要是不答应睡床朴佑镇不会松口。

“……好吧。”郑世云没弄明白朴佑镇为什么这么执着，而且随着谈话激烈起来，似乎朴佑镇下一句就要说出惊人的话，这也是郑世云退缩的理由。

郑世云坐在床边脱了鞋，动作小心地躺在床上，被子在床尾郑世云没有盖它的打算。朴佑镇看过来，郑世云一惊，圆溜溜的眼睛转来转去不知道手脚怎么放才比较自然。

“被子不盖，睡觉会着凉吧。躺都躺了，还见外。”朴佑镇叹了口气，弯腰捞过被子，抖开轻柔的给郑世云盖上，“休息吧。”

这语气朴佑镇倒像是学长，郑世云奇妙的感觉被照顾了。朴佑镇没有多说话，侧坐在自己的椅子上，距离不远不近，似是知道视线会让郑世云不自在，默默低头滑动着手机。

郑世云闭上眼，本打算小眯一会儿，不知是来回折腾太累了还是环境太舒适，没过多久便沉沉睡去。


End file.
